Hope
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Ashley Kosama only has about four to six more months to live before her heart defect gets the better of her and takes her life, but when an angel by the name of Yusei Fudo is sent to watch over her, will his love for the ill 17 year old be enough to save her life so that they can be together? Rated M for Lemon. Yusei/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I'm back with the best idea ever! This was an idea given to me by Sister of the Pharaoh which I thank her a million and one times! But let's not keep you waiting and get this show on the road!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 1: Restless Night**

A girl just exited the automatic double doors of the Domino General Hospital. She had deep, chocolate brown hair that almost went to her waist and pulled over her left shoulder as a few strands hung down the back. Her eyes were actually a rare color for someone with brown hair; an emerald green. They were a deep green color that looked the same color as an emerald.

She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a white, short sleeve button up shirt; a yellow, long sleeve button up jacket; a navy blue, pleated shirt; white knee high socks; and black dress-like shoes. She said her goodbyes and made her way down the sidewalk.

Now this girl who just walked out of the hospital goes by the name Ashley Kosama. Truth is, Ashley has rare heart defect known as irregular heartbeat. Her heart deoesn't beat normally like it should and it ends her up in the hospital very often because she has trouble breathing, chest pains, and much more symptoms, but the point is, Ashley is very ill and doesn't know she will die in about four to six months if she doesn't get help soon.

Ashley looked around and took out her rollar blades from her bag as she strapped on her helmet. She shoved her shoes in her bag and laced up her skates before dashing off, her breathing already heavy.

(I hate this heart defect I have... All it does is get in the way of everything... But I just have to hold on a little longer until I can get a new heart, hopefully...) she thought as she made her way to school.

Once at school, she saw her two best friends, Carly Carmine and Lucy Miyama. She rode up to them as they helped her sit down.

"There you are, Ash! You know you're not suppose to be riding your skates, especially with your heart defect." Lucy said.

"I know, Luc, but I was running late getting ready when I left the hospital and I have to go back after school to get a follow up... I'll be fine..."

"Well you don't wanna take that big of a risk, Ash..." Carly informed.

"I know." Ashley grinned.

Suddenly, Ashley felt a stabbing pain in her chest as she grabbed it. "Nugh!?"

"Ashley, what's wrong!?" Lucy panicked.

Ashly quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out a small bottle, opening it and taking out two pills as she threw them in her mouth and took a drink of the water bottle she had in her bag, the pain easing away as the two rubbed her shoulders and back.

"You Ok, Ash?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine, just the chest pains again..."

... ... ...

Once the day was finished, Ashley's mother came and picked her up from school before driving her to the hospital. They went inside and the doctor did some x-rays while the two waited for him to return.

The door opened after 20 minutes or so as he walked in. "Mrs. Kosama, it is hard to determine the exact time, but your daughter, Ashley has about one more year to live unless we can get her a new heart before then."

"Yes, I understand... What do I tell Ashley though?"

"Don't tell her, it will only crush her on the inside if she knows..."

Mrs. Kosama nodded. "I understand... I'll go to her room now. I take it she's staying overnight again?"

"That's correct."

"All right."

When she left, she went to Ashley's room as she was sitting on her bed, listening to music on her iPod when her mother came into the room. Ashley took out her headphones and paused the music.

"What did he say?"

"He said..." she didn't want to lie to her own daughter, but did she really have a choice right now? "...you'll be fine. Just lay down and I'll go pick you up some dinner. Your usual?"

"Mm." she nodded.

"'Kay, be back soon." Ashley's mother smiled before leaving the room.

... ... ...

That night, Ashley went to bed and was sleeping fine, until she woke up. Not being able to sleep, she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the hospital bed.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound as something whipped past her to where she couldn't see it. She gasped, looking around.

"H-hello? I-is someone there?" she asked.

No answer.

Suddenly, she gasped at hearing another sound. Ashley looked around again when she saw something: a feather. She slowly got out of the bed as her heart was thumbing against her chest. The brunette leaned over and grabbed the feather off the floor, staring at it as the moonlight shinned through the curtains.

"A feather? Did it come off a bird? Or maybe it was-" Ashley gasped again and another sound. She held the feather in her hand as she looked around the room once again, backing up as her heart increased speed which wasn't good.

"H-he-hello?" she trembled. "I-is someone in h-here? Please come-mmph!?"

As Ashley backed up, a hand covered her mouth as she started struggling, but was quickly growing weaker.

"_Shhh... Please calm down..._" a man whispered, instantly making Ashley stop.

The voice was low and husky as Ashley was panting through her nose, finally calming down. She nodded as the hand over her mouth was removed. She slowly turned around to see who was behind her as her emerald green eyes meet deep, ocean blue ones, making her gasp softly.

"Wh...who are you?" she asked.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Gasp! Who was that in Ashley's room and how did this mysterious man get in there? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: Chapter 2 is here and better than ever! Please like and review!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 2: Hiding Secrets**

Ashley covered her mouth with her hands as she took a few steps back as she trembled. The man walked towards her as Ashley tripped, going to fall and hit her head on the nearby table.

"S-stay-ahh!"

Ashley tripped on her shoes as she fell backwards. She quickly shut her eyes when she stopped. Ashley opened her eyes and saw she was in the man's arms, but that wasnt all she saw. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw large, pure white wings jetting from his back.

He set the brunette down arefully as she took a few steps back, pointing with a shaky hand.

"Y-y-you're a..."

"Please calm down and allow me to explain myself." he said as he took Ashely's hand, sitting her down on the bed.

The man took in a deep before letting it out in a low sigh, his ocean blue eyes meeting Ashley's emerald green ones.

"My name...is Yusei Fudo, and the reason I'm here in your room is because I'm an angel sent by God to watch over you. You don't have much more time to live and I'm here to help so I can try to save you before your time runs out. You only have about four to six months left to live, but I was sent to see if I can change your fate for death."

Ashley lifted the feather that was still in her hand and stared at it before looking back up at Yusei.

"An angel? Four to six months left? Change fate? I'm so..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm here to watch over you, Ashley, and while I'm around, I'll do everything I can to help you live. But, there is a catch to my being here on earth."

"And that is?" she asked.

"If I am to protect you, I have to go with you pretty much everywhere you go in order to protect you properly, but no one is to know I'm an angel or else I could lose my wings as punishment."

"But...don't you miss being a human, Yusei?"

"Yes, but I enjoy being an angel too. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm an angel. Can you promise me that?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course. But I'm curious, how are you going to be with me if you're an angel, a non-exsistant person?"

"Just leave that to me..."

Ahsley smiled and nodded. "Mm! I trust you, Yusei."

The two then spent a while just talking and getting to know each other, sharing a few laughs, talking about thier likes, dislikes, pretty much anything that came to mind.

... ... ...

The next day, Yusei had hidden his wings and was dressed in the school uniform similar to Ashley's, except the jacket was black and he wore black pants. He walked Ashely to school since he couldn't fly in fear of giving away his secret. But on the way there, Yusei created a fake identity.

Throughout the days, Yusei would help Ashley from hurting herself without revealing his wings and even got a few girls to take interest in him, whicih wasnt apart of the plan, but hey, no one ever said life was planned out for ya.

**Crimon Ice Flame: Chapitre duex fini! I mean chatper two finished. Until then, this is your favorite dragon princess signing off! Till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, so let's get rolling!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angel**

Over the past few months that Yusei had been with Ashley, he realized that he didn't wanna be her angel, but something more. She only had about a few more days to live before her surgery.

You see, Ashley had finally gotten a new heart sent and her surgery was in a couple days, but they didn't know if she would be able to pull through, and one day, Yusei decided to tell Ashley something he never thought he would tell anyone.

"Ashley, ca I talk to you for a miute?" Yusei asked when it came lunch time.

"Oh, sure thing, Yusei." she said as she followed him to someplace where they could be alone. "What's up, Yusei?" 

"Ashley...you only have a few more days till your surgery but th doctors don't know if you're going to be able to make it."

"Yes, I know, and I'm not worried because I know that ever since I met you, I finally found someone..." a tear rolled down her face. "...I finally found someone to love..."

Yusei pulled Ashley int his arms, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. "I feel the same way, Ashley... I love you..."

She wrapped her arms around the angel. "I love you too, Yusei..."

Yusei pulled away from Ashley, wiping the tears from her face, their lips so close to touching, until...they met in a kiss.

The blackette pulled the girl close as his tongue darted out to lick at the seam of Ashley's lips. She gladly opened her mouth as Yusei dove in, their tongues dancing and twisting together. Once the need for air became too great, they pulled apart as they stared into each others eyes.

"It'll be all right, Yusei... If I do make it, my feelings for you will never change; I'll always love you the way I do now, promise..."

Yusei nodded. "I trust you, Ashley."

The two shared another kiss before going back with their friend as if nothing ever happened.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yeah, a bit shorter than I would've liked, but there you go! Chapter four will be up soon!**


End file.
